


"When can this all be over?"

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my first fan-fic for this particular fandom, please take it easy on me. I'm still developing mentally and physically, as well as still being young in my years, being a bit low on experience with this type of stuff. All I hope is that you will enjoy!





	"When can this all be over?"

**Author's Note:**

> So...basically this is about an unknown side who is supposed to keep balance maintained, turning against the other sides. Will they survive, or are their days coming to an end? Read, and find out!
> 
> Also, I'm still new at writing, so I can't promise constant or short times in between publishing, but I will say that I will try to write frequently and try to get chapters published in a somewhat orderly ordeal, although there are no promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU, where there is an unknown side who is supposedly there to keep the balance stable. What will happen when this side turns against the sides? Will they survive and get stronger from it, or will their last day be nearing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my attempt at the horror/suspense genre. I'm still a bit knew to this, so please take it easy on me. I will not judge or hate you if you decide to not like my work, I don't either, but please don't hate me in the comments, although I eI'll gladly take criticism to help me improve my work. With that out of the way, hope you enjoy my first written work!

Today, was a special day. It was the sides' birthday's, Thomas had just fixed another issue with them, feeling better, and everyone was included as an equal that day. It also meant that change was coming soon. "What change?" You may ask. Well, let's see it right as it starts.

All the sides were currently in the mindscape, preparing their presents for the others' birthday, and waiting to see what they got for the sesame occasion. Everything was in order, with Patton being the first done, having gone to the kitchen to make birthday cookies, Roman following close behind, with the rest of their rooms, still preparing the surprises planned for the others. It was a special day, and everyone knew it. What they didn't know is that "special" can mean many things to many different people.

There always seemed to be sides that Thomas didn't know about, but this time, none knew about their existence. They showed up in the darkest side's room, harnessing it's power to use against the others. They had a plan, and knew just how to do it. Take control of one, harness the other, make rivalries among them, use it to make his power stronger, then start with the final plan. His name was Alek, and he would show them all how weak they really were. They didn't consider one thing though. The person inside the room.

He knew getting Virgil's power was the fastest way to get negative feelings around. Have the power, control the owner. The one thing he didn't take into consideration though is that Virgil would notice him all too fast. They had met once before, starting a negative relationship between the two. Virgil instantly looked up from his wrapping as soon as he felt another person in his room, widening his eyes as he saw his former enemy standing in front of him.

Alek started with his spells, making vines wrap around the room and slither speedily to Virgil's feet and legs. The side was instantly filled with panic as he ran for his door, only to find it locked from the outside, turning around to see the vines still making their way towards him. Looking around, then speedily sinking down, Virgil made his escape, barely vanishing before the vines pounced at the patch of floor he was just standing on. Alek needed the person to at least have one contact with a vine before he could control them, and he had just missed his opportunity.

Grumbling about Virgil's stubbornness, he secured the vines around his room, hoping their previous encounter had gotten him contact with the vines, and harnessing his power to try what would happen if there was. Controlling his power, making him weak to controlling his movements. He started, and then...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first story written for the Sanders Sides fandom! I will gladly take comments of ways you think I can improve my writing, although I will request no hate comments. My self-esteem is low enough already, thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your morning, noon, or night, no matter where you are, and who you are!


End file.
